staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Przygody Misia Colargola; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu; - Odwaga; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:55 Królowie i królowe; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:10 Nieustraszony; odc. 6; (Knight Rider); serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: David Hasselhoff, Edward Mulhare 11:00 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 11:10 360 stopni dookoła ciała; - Nadciśnienie tętnicze; magazyn medyczny 11:30 Julius Streicher - żydożerca; cz. 1; (The Jew-Baiter); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej; reż: Michael Kloft 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze; powt. 12:25 Samo życie; reportaż 12:45 Klan; odc. 706; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo; - Zdarzyło się pewnej nocy; (Seventh Heaven); serial familijny prod. USA; wyk: Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher i inni 14:00 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:30 "Akcja Wisła" 55 lat później; reportaż Jadwigi Nowakowskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tylko u nas 15:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1896; serial prod.USA 16:50 Polak = Europejczyk 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc. 707; telenowela TVP 18:10 Obraz niekontrolowany; magazyn reporterski 18:40 Książki na wiosnę 18:45 Eurobarometr; program prezentujący nastroje opinii publicznej w związku z przystąpieniem Polski do Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Witaj, Franklin; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; W obronie życia; (A Case for Life); 1996 dramat prod. USA (88'); reż: Eric Laneuville; wyk: Valerie Buertinelli, Mel Harris, Vincent Berry, Paige Kettner i inni 21:55 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:40 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - Poza prawem; dla dorosłych 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Rany bez bólu. Eksperyment w Cleveland; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Adrin Neatrour 00:20 Kino nocnych Marków; W łóżku z Madonną; (In Bed with Madonna); 1991 film dokumentalny produkcji USA (115') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Alek Keshishian; wyk: Madonna, Warren Beatty, Sara Bernhard, Kevin Costner i inni 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody - mag. 7.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Opowieści z księgi cnót (23/30): Uczciwość; Pomysłowy wnuczek; Przygody kota Filemona - seriale - animowane 8.00 Na dobre i na złe (44): Zdrowie - na sprzedaż - serial obyczajowy 8.50 Pytanie na śniadanie - - magazyn 10.25 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, czyli zastanowim się a jużci: Rower - felieton (powt.) 10.30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów (powt.) 11.15 Kulisy morskiego świata (3) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Sukces (11/36) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Stacja Milówka (2) - koncert uOrkiestra (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy (154): Intares - telenowela 13.40 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Wilki - program muzyczny 14.40 Euro-Quiz - program dla młodzieży 15.10 Janosik (12/13): Pobili się dwaj górale - serial przygodowy 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Złotopolscy (507): Pogryziony - telenowela (powt.) 16.55 Na dobre i na złe (137) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 20.10 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Linia specjalna: Andrzej Lepper - program publicystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Wróg naturalny -thriller, USA 1997, 0.10 W obronie prawa (13/43) - serial 1.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18 i 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 "To" - reportaż 08:15 Medycyna i Ty 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Mała Czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop - komentarze 19:00 Rynek - czyli kto kogo? 19:15 Widnokrąg - wydanie specjalne 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Atomówki (20) - serial anim. USA 1998 07:15 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 07:25 Pokémon 2 (144) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 07:50 Przyjaciele (136) - serial kom. USA 2000 08:15 Largo (21) - serial sensac. USA/Francja/Niemcy/Belgia 2000 09:10 Świat według Kiepskich (146) - serial kom. Polska 09:55 Samo życie (203) - serial obycz. Polska 2002 10:25 Wiesio Szoł (3) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2003 10:55 Życiowa szansa 3 (63) - teleturniej 11:50 Różowa pantera - serial anim. 11:55 Kachorra to ja (143) - serial obycz. Argentyna 2002 12:50 Luz Maria (136) - serial obycz. Peru 1998 13:45 Adam i Ewa (129) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 14:15 Adam i Ewa (130) - serial obycz. Polska 14:45 Tajemniczy rycerze (17) - serial dla młodzieży USA 1998 15:10 Szpital na perypetiach - serial kom. Polska 2001 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Kachorra to ja (144) - serial obycz. Argentyna 2002 17:10 Largo (22) - serial sensac. USA/Francja/Niemcy/Belgia 2000 18:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:45 Informacje, sport 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Awantura o kasę (71) - teleturniej Polska 20:05 13. posterunek (20) - serial kom. Polska 20:40 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów - piłka nożna 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie meczu) 22:45 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny Polska 2003 23:15 Biznes informacje 23:35 Prognoza pogody 23:40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Prawda w negliżu (4) - program erotyczny 01:55 Aquaz Superchat - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:25 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05:40 Ścieżki miłości (6) - telenowela Meksyk 2002 06:25 Telesklep - reklama 07:05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (143) - telenowela Meksyk 2001 07:50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (10) - serial anim. USA 1998 08:15 Wodnikowe Wzgórze 2 (5) - serial anim. 08:40 Przygody Animków (19) - serial anim. USA 1992 09:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (10) - serial dla dzieci USA 09:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:35 Telesklep - reklama 11:35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:30 Na Wspólnej (62) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 13:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (10) - serial anim. USA 1998 13:25 Przygody Animków (19) - serial anim. USA 1992 13:50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (10) - serial dla dzieci USA 14:15 Renegat 3 (21) - serial sensac. USA 15:15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16:00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16:20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (144) - telenowela Meksyk 2001 17:10 Ścieżki miłości (7) - telenowela Meksyk 2002 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 Na Wspólnej (63) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 20:40 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 21:25 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 22:40 Sextet - program rozrywkowy 23:10 TVN Fakty 23:20 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23:40 Sport 23:45 Europa św. Patryka - cykl reportaży 00:15 Magia sukcesu (17) - serial obycz. USA 2000 01:10 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Superwizjer - magazyn 02:05 Nic straconego 05:25 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 6.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 Artur - serial anim. 8.10 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. (powt.) 8.35 Oni, ona i pizzeria (19) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 9.00 Dziki księżyc (78) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (161) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 10.40 Dorośnij {12) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 11.05 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (30) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 11.35 MacGyver (30) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Gęsia skórka (57) ~ serial dla młodzieży kanad. 15.30 Dziki księżyc (79) - telenowela argent. 16.30 Hot Chat - program publ. 16.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 17.00 Egzamin z życia (30) - serial obycz. USA 17.30 Kolorowy dom (2) - serial kom. USA 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (162) - telenowela argent. 19.00 Mordercze słońce - film sens. USA, 1998 (90 min) 20.55 Komisarz Rex (87) - serial krym. niem.-austr. 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.15 Viper (10) - serial sens. USA 23.15 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów: AC Milan - Ajax Amsterdam 1.00 X Laski - program erotyczny 1.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.20 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 2.45 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Magiczni wojownicy 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Alf − serial USA 8.00 Potęga miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia − telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.15 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 12.10 Virginia − telenowela meksyk. 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Magiczni wojownicy 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.45 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 16.40 Alf − serial USA 17.10 Rebelianci − serial niem. 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 19.15 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.40 Z pierwszej strony − serial USA 20.10 Taniec z nieznajomym − film ang. 22.15 Komisarz Szympański − serial niem. 23.15 Jestem, jaki jestem − Extra − program rozrywkowy 0.00 Złe i gorsze − film USA 1.55 Taniec z nieznajomym − film ang. 3.40 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 4.05 Z pierwszej strony − serial USA 4.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Klan − telenowela TVP 8.50 Eurotel − magazyn 9.00 Pomysłowy wnuczek: A jednak nie tonie 9.10 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Pałacowe w Kozłówce − reportaż 9.30 Zgadnij odpowiedz 9.35 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Plus minus − magazyn ekonomiczny 10.35 Park Jurajski − wersja polska − reportaż 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Forum 11.50 Film animowany: Oracz 11.55 Film animowany: Makatka VII 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wieści polonijne 12.25 Milena − widowisko słowno−muzyczne 13.10 Weiser − film pol.−niem.−duńsko−szwajc. 14.45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 15.45 Folkogranie 16.00 Klan − telenowela TVP 16.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Katyńskie depesze 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Pałacowe w Kozłówce − reportaż 18.00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki 18.20 Adam Małysz w sezonie 2002/2003: od Kuusamo do Planicy − reportaż 19.05 Eurobarometr − magazyn 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 20.35 Polska karta − tygodnik gospodarczy 21.05 Weiser − film pol.−niem.−duńsko−szwajc. 22.40 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Linia specjalna 0.20 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35 Adam Małysz w sezonie 2002/2003: od Kuusamo do Planicy − reportaż 1.20 Opowiadania Muminków 1.30 Wiadomości 1.58 Sport 2.03 Pogoda 2.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 2.35 Polska karta − tygodnik gospodarczy 3.05 Weiser − film pol.−niem.−duńsko−szwajc. 4.40 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 4.55 Pamiętaj o mnie... − koncert życzeń 5.20 Eurobarometr − magazyn 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 5.50 Kurs dnia 6.00 Zakończenie programu CT Praga 6.00 Poranek z CTV 8.30 Poranek dla dzieci 8.40 Przyśpiewki 8.45 Kosteczki 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Ja, bezdomny − film dok. 9.35 Co pan na to? 10.00 Był sobie dom 11.30 Kalendarium 11.45 Stało się... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kolory życia 13.05 Pod lupą 13.25 Tematy dnia 13.50 Kosmos 14.45 Kamery podróżników 15.10 Simpsonowie 15.35 Przyjaciele 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Bajkowe przedszkole 16.35 Meduza 17.00 Opuszczone zwierzątka 17.15 AZ − quiz 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Wieści regionalne 18.10 Baśń 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.45 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Talk Show 20.45 Cdn 21.25 Na tropie 21.50 Decydujące zdarzenia 22.10 Wydarzenia 22.35 Pogoda i sport 22.50 Szarada 23.50 Pomniki przyrody 0.10 Media 0.40 Country Express 1.10 Kamera podróżników 2.25 Ragtime, ragtime 2.45 Świat motoryzacji 3.25 Golf 2003 3.25 Terra musica TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Teletubbies 9.00 Zakochana 9.45 Strój weselny − film USA 11.20 Gotujemy! 12.00 Sędzina Amy 12.50 Knots Landing 13.45 Płynie czas 14.40 Gwiezdna brama 15.30 Brzydula Betty 16.20 Derrick 17.25 Z regionów 17.30 Ryzykuj! 18.00 M.A.S.H. 18.30 Pogoda 18.35 JAG 19.30 Dziennik i sport 20.00 Gospoda − program rozrywkowy 20.35 Malice − film USA 22.35 Problemy obywateli 23.15 Niski lot − film USA 0.55 Kosmiczna wyspa 1.45 Światowy sex 2.40 Telezakupy 3.10 Problemy obywateli BTV Studio TV Vectra 17.15 Puls Bielska 22.15 Puls Bielska 22.30 Program na żywo TVP3 Gdańsk 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52)- film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Panorama, pogoda - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 08:00 Podać rękę - Magazyn , 10 min 08:10 Św. Wojciech - Magazyn , 5 min. 08:15 Gość "3" - Magazyn , 15 min. 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Gość "3" - Magazyn , 15 min. 16:15 Panorama, pogoda, sport - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kwiaty i ogrody - Magazyn , 10 min. 18:00 Panorama, pogoda, sport. Punkt _ temat dnia - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Temat wiejski - Reportaż , 20in. 19:05 Rodno zemia - Magazyn , 25 min. 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama, pogoda - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:00 Tygodnik gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny , 15 min. 22:15 To jest temat -- reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. Prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Katowice 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 08:00 Magazyn beskidzki - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Magazyn beskidzki - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:15 Aktualności - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wizytówki - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 18:00 Aktualności - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe - Program sportowy , 10 min. 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Studio TV Katowice - Magazyn , 45 min. 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - Program sportowy , 5 min. 22:00 Porozmawiajmy - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 22:15 To jest temat -- reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. Prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Łódź 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52)- film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:55 Pogoda - Program informacyjny , Polska 2003 , 5 min. 08:00 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki - Program przyrodniczy , 10 min. 08:10 Festiwal Szkół Teatralnych - Program dokumentalny , 20 min. 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Kamykowa gra - Reportaż , 15 min. 16:15 Co słychać doktorku? - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 15 min. 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Rozmowa dnia - Program publicystyczny , Polska 2003 , 10 min. 18:00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 18:25 Pogoda - Program informacyjny , Polska 2003 , 5 min. 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Budżet nie tylko domowy - Magazyn , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 19:15 Kwadrans akademicki - Magazyn , 15 min. 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:55 Pogoda - Program informacyjny , Polska 2003 , 10 min. 22:05 Rozmowa dnia - Program publicystyczny , Polska 2003 , 10 min. 22:15 To jest temat -- reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. Prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Wrocław 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52)- film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Fakty - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 08:00 Europa w zagrodzie - Magazyn rolniczy , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - Program edukacyjny , 15 min. 16:15 Fakty - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 16:25 Pogoda - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wybory uzupełniające do Senatu RP - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 18:00 Fakty - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 18:20 Wybory uzupełniające do Senatu RP - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Czas na bajkę - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 19:00 Goniec regionalny - Magazyn publicystyczny , 15 min. 19:15 Obserwator - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Fakty - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:55 Sportowe fakty - Program sportowy , 5 min. 22:00 Fakty komentarze - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:15 To jest temat -- reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. Prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 06:55 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 30 min. 07:25 Pocket Dragon Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 15 min. 07:40 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 5 min. 07:45 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 5 min. 08:05 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 15 min. 08:20 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:30 Barney - Program dla dzieci , USA 2001 , 30 min. 09:00 Timmy geht zur Schule - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 2000 , 15 min. 09:15 Die sieben kleinen Monster - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 30 min. 09:45 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 1996 , 25 min. 10:10 Papyrus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 1997 , 25 min. 10:35 Brüder Flub - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/USA 1998 , 10 min. 10:45 Rescue Heroes - Serial sensacyjny , CDN/VR China 1999 , 15 min. 11:00 Mystic Knights _ Die Legende von Tir Na Nog - Serial sensacyjny , Lochlainn O'Mearain,Lisa Dwan,Vincent Walsh,Justin Pierre,Charlotte Bradley,Stephen Brennan,Barry Cassin , Irland/USA 1998 , 30 min. 11:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 11:55 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 25 min. 12:20 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:45 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 13:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D 1997/1998 , 15 min. 13:25 PB - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 13:50 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karl Geurs , USA 1988 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Chuck Sheetz , USA 1996 , 25 min. 14:40 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 15:05 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 25 min. 15:30 Catdog - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 30 min. 16:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 16:25 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 30 min. 16:55 Cosmo - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 35 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Robert Taylor , USA 1990 , 30 min. 18:30 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:55 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 19:45 Typisch Andy! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2001 , 30 min. 20:15 Unser Papa ist ein Geist - Komedia , Sidney Poitier , Bill Cosby,Kimberly Russell,Salim Grant,Brooke Fontaine,Denise Nicholas,Ian Bannen,Christine Ebersole , USA 1990 , 90 min. 21:45 Voll total - Program rozrywkowy , D 2002 , 60 min. 22:45 T.V. Kaiser - Program rozrywkowy , 55 min. 23:40 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 20 min. 00:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 145 min. 02:25 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 215 min. Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 55 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Akademia filmowa - Program dokumentalny , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Raz, dwa, trzy _ śpiewaj ty! - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 15:00 Hitmania - Program muzyczny , Polska 202 , 55 min. 15:55 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Interwencja - Reportaż , 30 min. 17:30 Bumerang - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 19:20 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 22:20 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:10 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:35 Gosia i Małgosia - Serial , 25 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 15 min 00:45 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 01:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 01:30 Interwencja - Reportaż , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 03:00 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 03:30 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:45 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 04:00 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 04:15 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 04:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 05:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 05:15 Bar 1 - Reality show , Polska , 45 min. ARTE France 19:00 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:05 ADN, la machine ? remonter le temps - Magazyn , Allemagne 2003 , 40 min. 19:45 Arte Info - Program informacyjny 2003 , 25 min. 20:10 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:15 Low cost, big profit - Program informacyjny , France 2003 , 30 min. 20:45 Courriers du ciel - Film dokumentalny , Allemagne 2000 , 55 min. 21:40 Caracas classique - Program muzyczny , Allemagne 2002 , 60 min. 22:40 Love is the devil - Komedia , John Maybury , Sir Derek Jacobi,Daniel Craig,Tilda Swinton,Anne Lambton,Adrian Scarborough,Karl Johnson , Angleterre/France/Japon 1998 , 95 min. 00:15 Dancer In the Dark - Film muzyczny , Lars Von Trier , Bjork,Catherine Deneuve,David Morse,Cara Seymour,Peter Stormare,Jean-Marc Barr , DK/N/S 2000 , 135 min. 02:30 Nuit de noces - Film obyczajowy , Olga Baillif , France/Belgique 2001 , 20 min. 02:50 Why are you creative ? - Magazyn , 5 min. 02:55 Interm?de - 965 min. ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin - Program informacyjny , 210 min. 09:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Volle Kanne _ Service täglich - Magazyn , 55 min. 10:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 10:03 Freunde fürs Leben - Serial , Gero Erhardt , Gunter Berger,Michael Lesch,Stephan Schwartz,Alexander May,Ruth-Maria Kubitschek , D/A 1993 , 47 min. 10:50 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Ronn Moss,Winsor Harmon,Hunter Tylo,John McCook,Susan Flannery,Katherine Kelly Lang,Lilly Melgar , 40 min. 11:30 Praxis täglich - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 13:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 14:00 heute _ in Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:15 Discovery _ Die Welt entdecken - Magazyn , 45 min. 15:00 heute _ Sport - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 15:10 Streit um drei - Program publicystyczny , 50 min. 16:00 heute _ in Europa - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:15 Wunderbare Welt - Film dokumentalny , 45 min. 17:00 heute _ Wetter - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:15 hallo Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:45 Leute heute - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:00 Soko Kitzbühel - Serial sensacyjny , Stefan Klisch , Kristina Sprenger,Hans Sigl,Andrea L'Arronge,Heinz Marecek,Eva Maria Marold,Ferry Öllinger,Anja Stöhr , 50 min. 18:50 Lottoziehung am Mittwoch - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 19:00 heute - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:20 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:25 Die Rettungsflieger - Serial sensacyjny , Bodo Schwarz , Marlene Marlow,Nicolas König,Rainer Sellien,Oliver Hörner,Pierre René Müller,Christian Tasche,Adrian Zwicker , 50 min. 20:15 Nicht ohne meinen Anwalt - Bernhard Stephan , Björn Casapietra,Günter Mack,Ursula Buschhorn,Gerit Kling,Julia Thurnau,Monika Baumgartner,Stefan Wigger , 45 min. 21:00 ZDF.reporter - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 21:45 heute-journal - Program informacyjny , 28 min. 22:13 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 22:15 Abenteuer Wissen - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 22:45 Die Johannes-B.-Kerner-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 23:45 heute nacht - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 00:00 Derrick - Serial sensacyjny , Theodor Grädler , Horst Tappert,Fritz Wepper,Ute Christensen,Herbert Fleischmann,Christine Wodetzky,Jürgen Goslar,Volker Eckstein , D 1980 , 60 min. 01:00 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:05 Vier Schlüssel - Film kryminalny , Jürgen Roland , Günther Ungeheuer,Walter Rilla,Ellen Schwiers,Monika Peitsch,Hanns Lothar,Jürgen Draeger,Horst Michael Neutze , D 1965 , 100 min. 02:45 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 02:50 Die Johannes-B.-Kerner-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 03:50 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 03:55 ZDF.reporter - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 04:40 citydreams - Program podróżniczy , 20 min. 05:00 hallo Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 30 min. MDR 07:00 Länderzeit - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Auf der Suche nach der Schatzinsel - Serial sensacyjny , Howard Rubie, Robert Klenner , Brooke Anderson,Daniel Kellier,Brttany Byrnes,Scott Swalwell,Shane Briant,José Maria Caffarel,Jan Wachtel , AU 1998 , 30 min. 08:00 Lexi-TV - Program dla dzieci , 60 min. 09:00 Fliege - Talk show , 60 min. 10:00 B. trifft ... - Program publicystyczny , 60 min. 11:00 Exakt - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 11:30 nano - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 MDR um zwölf - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 13:00 Schicksalstage - Magazyn , 45 min. 13:45 Hierzulande - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:00 Dabei ab zwei - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 14:30 Lexi-TV - Program dla dzieci , 60 min. 15:30 Bahnzeit - Magazyn , 30 min. 16:00 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 16:30 Fahr mal hin - Program podróżniczy , 60 min 17:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:45 Mit Rat und Tat - Magazyn , 15 min. 18:00 Unter sex Augen - Magazyn , 20 min. 18:20 Brisant - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen - Program dla dzieci , 6 min. 18:56 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 4 min. 19:00 Länderzeit - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:00 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 Tierisch, tierisch - Program edukacyjny , 25 min. 20:15 Sachsen-Anhalt spezial - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:15 Thüringen exklusiv - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:45 Wo die Hoffnung lebt - Magazyn , 30 min. 21:15 Außenseiter _ Spitzenreiter - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 21:45 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 22:05 Tatort - Serial , Kaspar Heidelbach Klaus J. Behrendt,Dietmar Bär,Anna Loos,Henning Baum,Brigitte Janner,Jan Gregor Kremp,Emel Gültekin , D 1999 , 90 min. 23:35 Wege in den Westen - Magazyn , 60 min. 00:35 Vor 20 Jahren - Magazyn , 30 min. 01:05 Tagesthemen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 01:35 Tierisch, tierisch - Program edukacyjny , 25 min. 02:00 Brisant - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Wo die Hoffnung lebt - Magazyn , 30 min. 03:00 Wanderungen - Program podróżniczy , 15 min. 03:15 SachsenSpiegel - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 03:45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 04:15 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 04:45 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 135 min. CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + - Program sportowy , 10 min. 07:10 Łapu capu - Magazyn , 5 min. 07:15 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:25 Diabelski młyn - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 08:00 Szybcy i wściekli - Film sensacyjny , Rob Cohen , Paul Walker,Vin Diesel,Michelle Rodriguez,Jordana Brewster,Rick Yune,Chad Lindberg,Johnny Strong , USA 2001 , 105 min. 09:45 Co dzień bliżej nieba - Film obyczajowy , Zbigniew Kuźmiński , Jacek Guziński,Maciej Góraj,Jerzy Kamas,Zdzisław Rychter,Henryk Talar,Wanda Wieszczycka,Alicja Jachiewicz , Polska 1983 , 105 min. 11:30 Przystanek autobusowy - Komedia , Joshua Logan , Marilyn Monroe,Don Murray,Arthur O'Connell,Betty Field,Eileen Heckart,Robert Bray,Hope Lange , USA 1956 , 95 min. 13:05 Historie "ósemką" Emira Kusturicy - Film dokumentalny , Niemcy/Włochy 2001 , 90 min. 14:35 Zwierzęta rozrabiają - Film dokumentalny , USA 2001 , 55 min. 15:30 Detektyw Monk - Serial sensacyjny , Dean Parisot , Tony Shalhoub,Bitty Schram,Ted Levine,Stanley Kamel,Jason Gray-Stanford , USA 2002 , 50 min. 16:20 Porwanie - Film sensacyjny , Dan Curtis , USA 1993 , 105 min. 18:05 Pracująca dziewczyna - Komedia , Mike Nichols , Harrison Ford,Sigourney Weaver,Melanie Griffith,Alec Baldwin,Joan Cusack,Philip Bosco,Nora Dunn , USA 1988 , 115 min. 20:00 Diabelski młyn - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 20:35 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:45 Łapu-capu - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:50 Minisport + - Program sportowy , 10 min. 21:00 Babe - Film biograficzny , Arthur Hiller , John Goodman,Kelly McGillis,Trini Alvarado,Bruce Boxleitner,Peter Donat,James Cromwell,J.C. Quinn , USA 1992 , 120 min. 23:00 Manga _ tajemnica przeszłości - Film animowany , 35 min. 23:35 Napoleon Bonaparte - Film obyczajowy , Yves Simoneau , Christian Clavier,Isabella Rossellini,Gérard Depardieu,John Malkovich,Anouk Aimée,Heino Ferch,Sebastian Koch , USA/Włochy/Francja/Kanada 2002 , 105 min. 01:20 Ulice strachu II _ ostatnia odsłona - Horror , Walter Hill , Michael Paré,Diane Lane,Rick Moranis,Amy Madigan,Willem Dafoe,Deborah Van Valkenburgh,Richard Lawson , USA 1984 , 95 min. 02:55 Markiz de Sade - Film obyczajowy , Benoit Jacquot , Daniel Auteuil,Marianne Denicourt,Jeanne Balibar,Grégoire Colin,Isild Le Besco,Philippe Duquesne,Jean-Pierre Cassel , Francja 2000 , 95 min. 04:30 Wszystko o pożądaniu _ kino Pedra Almodovara - Film dokumentalny , Hiszpania 2001 , 50 min. Ale Kino! 8:00 Doktor Judym - polski dramat obyczajowy (1975), reż. Włodzimierz Haupe 9:35 Sekrety kamery 10:30 Moja lewa stopa - irlandzko-angielski dramat obyczajowy (1989), reż. Jim Sheridan 12:15 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - film s.f. USA (1977), reż. Steven Spielberg 14:30 Dzień na wyścigach - komedia USA (1937), reż. Sam Wood 16:25 Film, tematy i gatunki: Western - dokument 17:20 Człowiek słoń - dra- mat psychologiczny (1980), reż. Davif Lynch 19:30 Wallace i Gromit: Przyjemności życia - film animowany 20:00 ALE HIT!: Ptasiek - film obyczajowy USA (1984), reż. Alan Parker 22:05 Ostatnie zadanie - dramat USA (1973), reż. Hal Ashby 23:50 Królestwo (1) - thriller duński (1994) 2:00 Królestwo (2) - thriller duński 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Białystok 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Europa w zagrodzie 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 Łączy na Polska 16:15 Obiektyw - flesz 16:20 Gość dnia - wywiad 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Do szczęścia inaczej 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Kto jest kim na Podlasiu 18:55 Pogotowie Trójki 19:20 Gość dnia - wywiad 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Do szczęścia inaczej 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Bydgoszcz 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08:00 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 08:15 Telefotoplastikon 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 W kadrze - magazyn reporterów 16:15 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Info-region 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Wieczorny kwadrans 19:00 Muzyczny kram 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Lublin 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Panorama lubelska 07:50 Warto wiedzieć, warto być 07:55 Temat dnia 08:05 Monsieur Siudimak - reportaż 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:00 I strzepnąć kurz czasu 16:15 Panorama lubelska 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Temat dnia 18:05 Panorama lubelska 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Teledzień 19:10 U wód: W chopinowskim kurorcie - reportaż 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:00 Temat dnia 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Warszawa 06:30 Opowieści taty bobra (52/52) - film animowany prod. knadyjskiej 06:45 Angela Anakonda (18, 19/26) - film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Puls stolicy 08:15 Nasz gość 08:25 Prognoza pogody 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP - Kurier w wersji graficznej 16:05 Dzieje Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 Nasz gość 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Studio reportażu 19:00 Saga rodów 19:15 Nasz gość 19:30 Kurier 19:35 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel -magazyn 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:00 Puls stolicy 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ostatni skok - film fab. prod. USA 00:40 Wojny, bitwy i żołnierze 01:40 Sport - wiadomości 01:45 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ żółty 8:30 Niagra - thriller USA 10:00 Instykt - dramat obyczajowy USA 12:00 Minisport + 12:10 Łapu Capu 12:15 Nie Przegap 12:25 Diabelski Młyn 13:00 Przybywa narzeczony - komedia USA 14:55 Łaźnia - komedia (1999) 16:30 Wakacje gangstera - komedia sensacyjna USA (1997) 18:10 Miłość dla każdego - komedia hiszpańsko -meksykańska 20:00 Kierunek Mars - dokument 21:00 Test pilota Pirxa - polsko-radziecki film s.f. (1978), reż. Marek Piestrak 22:40 Kapitan Corelli - melodramat angielski (2001) 0:45 Babe - film obyczajo- wy USA (1992), reż. Arthur Hiller 2:40 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny USA (1999) 4:55 Amnestia - polski dramat psychologicznny (1981) HBO 6:30 Nadine - komedia sensacyjna USA 7:50 Cud na wzgórzu - film obyczajowy USA 9:20 Ewolucja - komedia USA 11:00 C'est la vie - francuski dramat obyczajowy 12:50 Gwiezdne wrota: Przesiedlenie - serial 13:35 Gwiezdne wrota: W okowach lodu - serial 14:20 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - komedia USA 16:00 Przeżyj to jeszcze raz - film obyczajowy USA 17:35 Nadine - komedia USA 19:00 Mali agenci - film przygodowy USA 20:30 Na planie filmu: Statek widmo, Dwa tygodnie na miłość - magazyn 21:00 Premiera: Przystanek miłość - film obyczajowy USA 22:25 Ulubieńcy Ameryki - komedia obyczajowa USA 0:05 Fenomen żonatego faceta (7) - serial komediowy 0:35 Fenomen żonatego faceta (8) - serial 1:05 Adrealina - film sensacyjny USA 2:35 Replikant - film sensacyjny USA 4:15 C'est la vie - francuski dramat obyczajowy Hallmark 6:00 Morscy - film fantastyczny USA 7:45 Rodzina Sary - film obyczajowy USA 9:30 Miłość czy pieniądze? - angielski film obyczajowy 11:15 Dr Quinn - serial 12:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Rodzina Sary - film obyczajowy USA (1999), reż. Glenn Jordan 14:45 Odgłos burzy - dramat obyczajowy USA (1998), reż. Simon Wincer 16:30 Miłość czy pienią- dze? - angielski film obyczajowy 18:15 Dr Quinn - serial obyczajowy 19:15 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Babski oddział - serial 21:00 Wracając do korzeni - dramat obyczajowy USA (1998), reż. Maya Angelou 22:45 Po przejściach - dramat obyczajowy USA Europa Europa 14:00 Oko diabła - komedia szwedzka (1960), reż. Ingmar Bergman 15:30 Przystojniaki na bok - niemiecki dramat obyczajowy (2001), reż. Helmut Metzger 17:00 Biały Bim Czarne Ucho - film obyczajowy ZSRR (1970), reż. Stanisław Rostocki 20:00 Ognisko - film krótko- metrażowy 20:30 Zabójczy przymus - szwedzki film kryminalny (1999), reż. Rolf Borjlind 22:20 Igła - angielski dramat obyczajowy (1981), reż. Richard Marquand 0:10 Skandale: Skandal w wielkim mieście - angielski film erotyczny (1999), reż. Mindy Debaise 1:40 Pół godiny po północy - hiszpańsko-wenezuelsko-peruwiański dramat obyczajowy Reality TV 6:00 Sprawa Curtisa 6:50 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 7:40 Szpital dziecięcy 8:30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 8:55 Szkola kucharska 9:20 Hollywood. Za kulisami 9:45 Wyjątkowe dzieci 10:40 Mówi Alex Paen 11:05 Niecodzienne domy 11:30 Szalone koła 11:55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 12:20 Sprawa Curtisa 13:05 Hollywood. Za kulisami 13:30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji 14:20 Szkoła kucharska 14:45 Szpital dziecięcy 15:35 Mówi Alex Paen 16:00 Trex 16:20 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 17:15 Sprawa Curtisa 18:00 Transport skazańców 19:00 Patrol miejski 19:50 Katastrofy 20:20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 21:15 Impacto TV 22:10 Zdrada 23:00 Anatomia przestępstwa 23:50 Mówi Alex Paen 0:15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 1:05 Impacto TV 2:05 Zdrada 2:55 Patrol miejski 3:45 Katastrofy 4:10 Niecodzienne domy 4:35 Szalone koła 5:00 Na służbie 5:50 Zakończenie programu Discovery 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:55 Narodziny samochodu 10:20 Narzędzia wojny: Brytyjskie dowództwo Skrzydła Myśliwskiego 11:15 Niesamowite maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 12:10 Wysypisko: Olbrzymia ciężarówka 13:05 Test wytrzymałości: Wybuch 14:00 Budynki, mosty i tunele 15:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 16:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa pod Stalingradem 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania z rekinami 20:00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Woj- na czaszek 21:00 Mayday: Zagubieni na morzu 22:00 Brat Jezusa 23:00 Poszukiwania świętego Graala - program dokumentalny 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa pod Stalingradem 1:00 Air Rescue 5 2:00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1997 - cała naprzód - program dokumentalny 3:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Starożytne groby 9:00 Psie profesje 9:30 Małpie figle 10:00 Nauka i sport: Golf 11:00 Starożytne groby 12:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Sawanny 13:00 Sztuka kung-fu 14:00 Psie profesje 14:30 Małpie figle 15:00 Nauka i sport: Golf - dokument 16:00 Starożytne groby - program dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzieni mordercy: Sawanny 18:00 Sztuka kung-fu 19:00 Psie profesje 19:30 Małpie figle 20:00 Wytrwać w miłości - program dokumentalny 21:00 Ewolucja: Ewolucyjny wyścig zbrojeń - program dokumentalny 22:00 Podwodni detektywi: Cmentarzysko na Pacyfiku - program dokumentalny 23:00 Zatłoczone niebo 0:00 Ewolucja: Ewolucyjny wyścig zbrojeń - program dokumentalny 1:00 Cmentarzysko na Pacyfiku - program dokumentalny 2:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 8:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Pudle; Dobermany 9:00 Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Monfrague - śródziemnomorski las 9:30 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Dzikie pszczoły 10:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 11:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Australia 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 12:30 Stawonogi 13:00 Podróże Questa 14:00 W błękitach morza: Burza nad Albuquerque 15:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 16:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Pudle; Dobermany 17:00 Podróże Questa 18:00 Stawonogi 18:30 Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 19:00 Od świtu do zmierzchu 19:30 Od świtu do zmierzchu 20:00 Zabić, by żyć 21:00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Austalia - Queensland 21:30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Tasmania 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 22:30 Kryminalne opowieści 23:00 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Matka Courage 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom - program dokumentalny 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 7:20 Syrenka Maco - serial animowany 7:45 Top Shop 19:15 Celeste - telenowela 20:00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 20:30 Złodzieje rowerów - dramat włoski 22:30 Ziemie toskańskie - dokument 23:00 Sex Shop - magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Sex - kulisy - magazyn 23:30 Seksplozja - magazyn 23:45 Erosplaza - magazyn 0:00 Sex Laski - magazyn 0:20 Night Shop - magazyn 0:35 Sex wspomnienia - magazyn erotyczny 0:55 Night Shop - magazyn 1:10 Playboy - magazyn 2:10 Crazy Cat Show Tele 5 7.50 Prosto z mostu 8.05 Saint Tropez (124) - serial 9.05 Telezakupy 11.40 Zauroczenie (77) - serial 12.40 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Tanzania - serial dok. 13.30 Wujek Silas (4) - serial 13.55 Dzieciaki w opałach (38) - serial 14.20 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 14.45 Videofashion 15.15 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (77) - serial 15.40 Zauroczenie (78) - serial 16.35 Ekscentrycy (17) - serial dok. 17.05 Wujek Silas (5) - serial 17.30 Dzieciaki w opałach (38) - serial 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Etiopia - serial dok. 18.45 Auto-motor i sport 19.10 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (78)- serial 19.40 Prosto z mostu 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Adwokaci (7) - serial 20.55 Adwokaci (8) - serial 21.50 City Life (16) - serial 22.40 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Bob i Margaret - serial anim. 23.10 Auto-motor i sport 23.35 Erotyczne fantazje (6) - serial 1.15 Werdykt 1.40 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Zawadiaki - western USA (1971) 23:15 Tak niewielu - dramat wojenny USA (1959) 1:20 Cisco Kid - western USA (1994), reż. Luis Vaidez